1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stabilizing device, particularly for ships, which utilizes stabilization parts projecting or adapted to be moved laterally out of the body of the ship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to combat the rolling movement of ships a number of stabilizing devices have been proposed, including the use of anti-roll tanks, gyroscopes, or stabilization fins projecting laterally from the body of the ship on both sides and pivoting in dependence on the rolling movement of the ship. The use of such pivoting stabilization fins on both sides of a ship is in itself expedient, but these fins have certain disadvantages, particularly in that they are of relatively large dimensions and that they must necessarily be controllable, that is to say their angles of incidence must be continuously varied in dependence on the amplitude of the rolling movement of the ship and on each rolling movement must be reversed in their movement to a position of rest and vice versa. Furthermore, the power required by such stabilizing devices provided with pivoting stabilizing fins is relatively high.